


猫猫梦

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 13





	猫猫梦

迦尔纳没想到自己一觉醒来会变成一只白猫，而眼前则是自家那只养了有大半年的黑猫——阿周那。  
是梦来着吧。迦尔纳站起身来，猫咪的四肢对他而言并没有不适应，他低头咬了咬自己爪子，是痛的。梦境有痛觉也不奇怪，迦尔纳收了爪子，这里是家里的地毯上，踩着软软的很舒服。  
黑猫不满地挥了挥爪子，把白猫发散的注意力引回了自己身上。  
近距离瞧着黑猫，迦尔纳更觉得自己领养的这只实在是俊美，他是在宠物店里和对方一见钟情的，当然，是单箭头。  
他可没少挨对方爪子，好在如今总算是亲近了不少。  
身后突然一重，阿周那已经趴在了他的身上，和平时趴在他腿上睡觉的感觉截然不同。  
“阿周那，我可不是毛毯？”  
本打算这么说的，但嘴中溢出的却只是猫咪的喵喵声。  
哦，对，他在梦里已经变成了一只猫。  
事到如今，迦尔纳还没察觉到危机正在袭来。  
阿周那咬住了他的脖子，把他往下压，两只后腿在他身体两侧蹬着。  
“喵？”（不要玩了？）  
很显然黑猫并没有停下，直到身后被什么东西顶住了，迦尔纳才大吃一惊。  
白猫翻了个身刚从黑猫身下爬出了一小段距离又被阿周那狠狠按住倾身而上，近距离的来了个贴面舞。  
爪子刚挠上黑猫的皮毛，又不舍的收了尖指甲，虽然是梦，他也不愿叫阿周那受伤，只软软的拒绝着，希望这样能从黑猫身下逃出，从梦境里醒来。  
阿周那舔吻着他的嘴巴脖颈，嘴上的倒刺梳理着他的皮毛，叫他舒服的忘了动作，身下的某些异样也暂且被忽略，晕乎乎地翻了个身。  
这下黑猫算是得逞了，狠狠咬住白猫的后颈，把白猫压在身下，弓起了背。  
反抗为时已晚，迦尔纳努力蹬着四肢也无济于事，而且不知为何，被黑猫的后腿压迫在身侧更是叫他羞耻的翻起了欲望的海潮。  
我不是猫啊，梦什么时候才能醒？  
迦尔纳奋力挣扎着，却被黑猫再次叼住脖颈，这次不再是预演了，那在他身下磨蹭了好几次的东西，一口气冲了进来。  
迦尔纳这才发现自己掉了眼泪，羞耻和快感纠缠着刺激泪腺。  
猫咪也会……  
他抬起手，却发现那已经换做人类的手臂了。  
但显然他还是没能从这桃色梦境里逃脱。  
因为身后的饱胀感还未消失，甚至有愈演愈烈的趋势。  
身后的大猫咬着他的耳朵，舌头倒是温柔的缠绵舔舐，身下却是毫不留情的抽插着，也不知戳到了哪里叫他无法言喻的酥麻，下意识地如同那些母猫一样高高翘起双臀迎合着身躯里的硬物。  
内壁里被猫的肉棒填满了，猫咪的倒刺刺激着他的内壁，那些表面浮起的凸起叫他难耐的摇晃起臀部，痒和微痛在肠壁上流窜，被肉棒接触摩擦的地方诡异的舒服，几乎要坏掉了一样不住地传达快感。  
迦尔纳勉力回头，先瞧见一根被压到一旁的白色猫尾巴，再然后就是身上的正在抽插着自己的元凶。  
那是张好看的像巧克力的脸，迦尔纳心中比喻着，他被干的口里只能喵呜喵呜的叫个不停没空让他说话，现在压着他的已不再是黑猫了，而是个黑皮男人。  
白色的猫尾被黑色的猫尾缠住了，两根毛茸茸的尾巴互相磨蹭着，和性器被抚慰的快感竟不遑多让，男人更加恶意地握住他的性器上下捋动着，叫他怎么忍也忍不住，低泣着在男人手里射了个痛快。  
“喵……呜……阿周那？”  
“没错，是我哦。”男人温柔地抚摸着他的脊背，指尖掠过之处莫名的刺激叫他一下一下的颤抖着。  
“我……是迦尔纳……快住手……”他趴在毛毯上，不由自主的，胸口紧紧贴着地面，使得翘起的臀更加方便男人的进出。  
“我知道哦，我的饲主。”男人撩起他后颈的头发，嘴唇在那块洁白的皮肤上摩挲了一会，然后说道，“但现在，你是我身下的母猫。”  
伴着这句话，迦尔纳感受到后颈微微一痛，男人咬了他。  
他们正在完成大自然最正常不过的生殖行为，被插入的人雌伏在插入者的身下，被不住进出的穴口甚至溅出了水液，彼此的尾巴尖接吻似的不住摩挲。  
“迦尔纳，舒服吗？”阿周那凑在他耳边低喃。  
如果就此承认实在是羞耻，但不说实话也并非是他的作风，男人脸上的红晕一路烧到耳垂，蹭着阿周那的脸颊轻轻点了点头，这几乎用尽了他所有的羞耻心。  
仿佛戳中了身上人的某个兴奋点，迦尔纳感到身体里的东西更硬了，那些糟糕的凸起越发的刺激他的肠壁，把他里面弄得越发痒起来。  
“喵……喵……不要……不要变大了……”他趴在地毯上，摇着臀试图让那根性器出去却只是徒劳，“要……坏了……”  
“让我变大的罪魁祸首不是迦尔纳吗？”阿周那抚摸着男人光洁的脊背，漂亮的蝴蝶骨在薄薄的肌肉下显露无遗，“是迦尔纳太淫乱了，紧紧的咬着我不放呢。”  
“呜……没有……”  
迦尔纳只希望这莫名其妙的梦境早点结束。  
太奇怪了，在梦里被自己家的黑猫按在身下抽插，明明自己不是贪欲之人，为什么会做这样的春梦。  
那变得更大的肉棒一口气插了进去，深深地顶上花心，再加上臀被捧着，更是笔直的捅入，肉棒上遍布的凸起把他的肉壁摩擦的酥麻不已。  
“坏……被插坏了……”白猫呜咽着叫着，后穴的极致快感并非是唯一原因，更添有自己身上的羞耻异变——他漏尿了。  
他自己的性器在方才的冲击下忍耐不住地吐出了液体，于是便停不下来了，淅淅沥沥地滴着水。  
“没关系，是迦尔纳太舒服了而已。”黑猫安抚着身下颤抖的男人，手指温柔地拨弄这男人身前的乳珠，捻动着拉扯着叫男人胸口红肿起来 ，“我会让迦尔纳更舒服的。”  
肉棒这次没拔出，就这么深深插在白猫的小穴里开始律动，迦尔纳被顶地朝前爬了两步，但阿周那随即就跟上了，白猫的臀瓣和黑猫的胯下从未分离，就这么走了十几步。  
“地毯被迦尔纳弄脏了，明明教导我不要弄脏地毯，主人怎么自己弄脏了啊？”阿周那掰着迦尔纳的脸看向身下，因为漏尿，地毯上显露出一道长长的潮湿水迹。  
“我会洗的……”  
“要有点惩罚才能记得住吧，主人？”黑猫的尾巴缠上男人的性器，伸手扶着男人的腰突然后倾。  
猝不及防地直起身，随着压力的减轻同时出现的是小穴被更深的插入，迦尔纳坐在了阿周那的肉棒上，被对方揽在怀里。  
“阿周那……喵……”他胡乱地挣扎着，被快感折磨的快要死掉，只想着从那根肉棒上逃脱。  
男人就着这个姿势开始顶胯，肉穴被他顶弄得不住收缩，吮的他发麻，舒服的叹息着。他的主人已经挣扎不了了，起先还有力气抓挠他，大声喵呜，现下只能窝在他怀里低声呜咽，被插的浑身颤抖。  
太舒服了，迦尔纳感觉后穴又酥又麻，被深深顶入的时候更是有异样的快感涌进身躯，叫自己的性器更加硬挺，身前的乳珠被揉捏的发红发胀，不知是不是错觉他甚至感觉自己的乳肉也变的胀大了些，似乎能挤出几滴奶似的。  
尾巴的敏感点也没落下，白猫感觉到自己的尾巴被男人反复抚摸，然后尾巴尖被黑猫含在了嘴里，这感觉无异于性器被舔舐，他身下的性器忍耐不住地射了一点精液出来，又被黑猫的尾巴勒紧没能继续射精。  
“真是的，等等我啊，迦尔纳。”阿周那吻着他的后颈说道，“我和你一起射。”  
迦尔纳没想到黑猫还有后劲，这回的攻势比先前的都要猛烈，那些凸起刮搔着他的内壁，他里面的淫液流个不停，从穴口淌了出来，把彼此黏连的地方弄得湿乎乎地。  
他急促的喘息着，已经到达了要射的程度却被勒紧了性器，难受地喵喵叫。  
“快点……”他抓挠着男人的手臂，“射……呜……让我射……”  
“快了，马上就射给你。”黑猫也喘着气，显然被含的舒服至极，也快要到顶端了，“全部射进去，射到最里面，让迦尔纳怀上猫宝宝吧，怎么样？”  
言辞的形容叫迦尔纳羞耻地低了头，阿周那这次深深地埋进去便不再抽出了，肠壁一热，被精液冲击着，前端的性器总算被松开了，迫不及待地射了出来。  
“啧。”  
迦尔纳在快感的余韵里隐隐约约听见阿周那在不满着什么，但很快就堕进了香甜的睡眠。  
迦尔纳发现自己在沙发上睡着了，黑猫窝在他的腿上有一下没一下的用下身蹭着他的裤子，看起来颇为郁闷。  
想起方才奇怪的梦，迦尔纳拎起了黑猫，看了看阿周那的身体。  
“阿周那，我想是时候给你做绝育了。”  
黑猫在他手里呆了一下，慌不迭地跑了出门。


End file.
